Mystery Of Chinese Female Hanyou, Crystra
by Lady Oceana
Summary: Inuyasha's group meet a chinese unusual female hanyou, Crystra. They find out that Crystra have something more than they thought! Please Review!
1. The Prologue

Hi Inuyasha Fans! This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction story I've ever written!  
Well, I hope you enjoy this story ^_^ And I don't owe Inuyasha and anything.  
  
______ Prologue _______  
  
Long ago, yet more than 1000 years before kagome's time, there are yet beyond from feudal west Japan and sea ... There are unknown part of land, ancient china. There is something beyond yet wonderful and dangerous, thus mortal woman whom is a most powerful priestess in feudal china. She is yet so greatest and fearsome among demons.  
  
Gods give her a power that creates something as she wish. She finally creates a blue crystal jewel that is so powerful, every demons desire it for power. She guarded a blue crystal jewel of souls and killed countless demons that desire it for power. She grow old and realized her death will come for her. She asked people to burn her along with a blue crystal jewel of souls. She takes a last breathe and die quietly. The people mourn for her death and place her in fire.... burn her with blue crystal jewel of souls along.  
  
Finally a priestess dissolves into ashes and nothing.  
  
500 years later, a powerful priestess's soul finally herself reincarnation along with blue crystal jewel of souls into female hanyou whom is a child of a priestess and demon that they are both powerful and legendary. She is a descendant of a most legendary and powerful yet ancient demon race called night demons that an ordinary human people call it. She also has a legendary priestess power from her mother. Her name is Crystra.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Finally! I finish it. I hope you like this story. I'll add some more ^-~ soon! I hope you like my story. 


	2. Ch1: Enter Female Hanyou Crystra and a P...

Hello! Everybody! 

Well that's 2nd time, I've been written again, and I did not own Inuyasha and anything.

I own only Crystra that I create. ^-^

                                                                          ____ Chapter 1 ____

                                                                  Enter female Hanyou, Crystra, and 

                                                                      A Protector of Blue Crystal of

                                                                                       Souls 

Far west of feudal Japan, there are where calm sea near coast. You probably see a clear sky with clouds. But you notice

Something white moves fast, is it cloud move fast? No, it's not cloud. You take a closer look on fast white object. You notice a girl ride on its cloud. 

Its cloud flies toward a coast, and finally landed on a land. A black haired girl jumped off its cloud. Its cloud started vapor and disappeared. A black haired girl wore an armors that on the between of shoulder and upper arms. She wore a pant that is similar to miko's pant but it is only white (A/N: It's similar to kikyo's miko pant), and she wore light blue clothing on top. (A/N: I don't know what kind of clothing is. Please somebody know what it is, and tell me.) She also wore a piece of light blue cloth between front of pant and back of pant. (A/N: You know it's almost same to Sharon Li's part clothing style from Cardcaptor.) She wore fingerless gloves with armor. (A/N: It's same to Sango's gloves). She had a sword attach to her belt and carried a golden staff with a crescent moon shape of top also with strange and ancient writing on it. Her black hair is short and straight with a long ponytail that went to her elbow. (A/N: It's same to Peorth's hairstyle from Oh! My Goddess. Well, I really like her hairstyle. ^-^) She has crystal blue eyes. She look like a human but she have a few marks on her cheek and has an eight pointed star symbol on her forehead. The female hanyou blinked.

'Well, it's so long travel to here, it's take me nearly week to go to here!' Crystra thought and grunt in hunger. Since she haven't eaten for nearly week during a flight. She decides to look for some foods. Crystra wandered in forest as she looks for foods. Her smell sense picked something. 

' A village' thought Crystra.

Her smell sense tells her that a village is mile away from her. Crystra ran in unnatural speed. Soon she arrives at a village.

Suddenly she pauses as she sense something.

' What's that?' thought Crystra. Then…

ROOOAARRR!!!

" What the …"

Her smell sense alert her about a village is in danger. She ran toward a village and saw a giant forest bear youkai attack a village. Crystra's keen hearing picked up the scream of people and she smell blood and fear everywhere. She spots a helpless human child who is tripped and fell. The giant bear youkai is about kill helpless human child with its large paw. She rushed to save a helpless human child by using demon speed. Its large paw misses them. Crystra return a child to his mother in safety. She turns around and faces a giant bear youkai. Suddenly she noticed a pink glowing shard on its head.

' Huh? What's this?' thought Crystra.

She dodges as its large paw sweep at her. The bear youkai roared and attack her. She quickly dodges at every attack. She jumps far enough away from the youkai. She starts to chant in odd way. Blue aura started glowing and surrendering around Crystra. 

" Purify of Rain!" shouted Crystra as she wield her staff. A blue glowing shower of thin beams come out from somewhere. It hit on a giant bear youkai. The bear youkai roared in pain as shower of thin beam burn and ate its flesh away. The bear youkai collapsed and dissolved into a skeleton. 

Crystra signed and walked toward a skull where a pink glowing shade she saw. She picked a pink glowing shade and purifies a shard in unconsciously. Crystra took a good look on a pink shard. She finally realized what it is.

' It's Shikon no Tama!' thought Crystra. She heard about a legend of Shikon no Tama from feudal Japan when she was a little girl in ancient China. 

" So, it's true," muttered Crystra and she put a pink shard in belt. 

"Huh?" 

She feels people stare at her if she's monster. But people started cheered for her because she saves their village. The villagers welcome her in friendly way. Soon they give her some meals and She eats all meals. She is now full and thank them for give her some meals. Crystra left and went into a forest.

~ Few days later…~

" Ahhh… Much better." Crystra said as she enter hot spring in nude. Since yesterday she fought a river youkai that it have three shards and defeated a river youkai. She has now five shards.

" Hmmm…" hum Crystra as she relaxed for one hour. She finally takes off from a hot spring and dress herself. She feels much refresh. She wandered in a forest until she senses the strangers' presence. 

She decides to follow to find the strangers' presence. As soon as she found them, she quietly masked her scent and hid herself behind the tree. She took a good look on six strangers. She noticed that there are three human, two youkai, and hanyou.

'Odd…three humans, two youkai and hanyou travel together. How odd.' Crystra thought mentally. Her thought interrupts by loud noise from female teenager who wore weird clothing and hanyou wore red clothing.

" Inuyasha! I'm tired and my legs are hurting! Please stop!" complained female teenager.

" Yeah, me too I wanna rest!" complained a young youkai as kitsune as Crystra can tell what it is.

" Feh, forget it, Kagome, keep find the shards." Said hanyou named Inuyasha in annoyance. 

" Lady Kagome is right, we need to rest." Said the monk as went closer to another woman and groped her in her butt.

SLAAPPP!!! 

" HENTAI!!!!" yelled another woman as she slaps the monk in his face. Crystra was amused by the monk's lecherous action toward another woman. 

" My, my dear sango, I mean no harm to you." Said the monk as he rubbed his red cheek where sango slap him.

"…." Sango glared at the monk dangerously. The little cat youkai meow and pitied for sango.

Crystra chuckled quietly as she watches sango shot a sharp glare at the lecherous monk. Suddenly kagome's head shot up in alarm. 

" Shards" said Kagome as she pointed at tree where Crystra hide.

' Huh?!, how kagome sense shards in my belt? Mmm…that girl must be miko.' Thought Crystra. Thank to her demon hearing, she dodges and avoids the large piece of tree that fell on her. Now she revealed her appearance to them. She sees a group in attack position.  

" Who are you? What do you want from us!?" snapped Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga . Crystra raise her eyebrow.

"Inuyasha! be careful! She got six shards." Kagome warned.

" Six shards? But I got only five shards, Mmm… that miko must sense Crystal Jewel inside me." Thought Crystra mentally.

" Feh, girl, Give me your shards." Said Inuyasha rudely as he point Tetsusaiga at her. Crystra roll her eyes and said,

" Me? give you shards?, nah, I'm not give you that shards. Cause you are rude to me."

" Why you…" said Inuyasha angrily as he attack her with Tetsusaiga in demon speed. She didn't move then… she block the Tetsusaiga quickly with her golden staff. The small sparks fly as the golden staff and blade hit each other.

" Huh?!" said Inuyasha in surprise as well as other.

" How the staff block Tetsusaiga like that? I don't understand, mmm… maybe it's same to Miroku's staff." Thought Kagome.

Crystra smirked at Inuyasha then vanishing. 

" Huh? Where is she go? I can't smell her " thought Inuyasha in frustration. Crystra reappeared front of kagome from somewhere. Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha as he rushes to save her. But…

" Stop! No need fight," said Crystra in protect.

" Huh?" said Inuyasha and a group as they look at her in confusion. 

" I'm not enemy and not harm any one of you," said Crystra then turn around to face Kagome. " You are a protector of Shikon no Tama, I am correct?"

" Hai, yes, I am." Replied Kagome. Crystra reach the shards in her belt and pull out in her hand.

" Here it is" said Crystra as she put five shards on kagome's hand. " But there are one missing and this shards already being purify!" said Kagome. 

" Well, first, that one you sense, as you see that one is not Shikon no Tama." Said Crystra as Inuyasha's dog-ears pick up.

" What do you mean it's not?"

" That one I carry inside my soul is Blue Crystal Jewel of Souls. It's similar to Shikon no Tama but unlike it, it has no wish grant, only give unlimited power to me whenever I wish. I'm strictly to keep my power limit. Second, I am hanyou, and possess all miko power from my mother, who is a miko " Explained Crystra. 

"…." All people stare at her. Kagome break a silence.

"Oh, sorry we didn't introduce to you, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and over there, Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she point at Inuyasha who is back of Crystra.

"Feh"

" This is my adopt son, Shippo..." 

Kagome pointed at cute and small kitsune who was holding over her shoulder.

" Hi!" said Shippo.

" This is Sango and her pet, Kirari…" Kagome pointed Sango with a little cute cat youkai.

" And least, this is Miroku."  Kagome said as she pointed the monk.

Crystra smiled and said, "My name is Crystra."

" Lady Crystra, your face is petty and your name, too" said Miroku.

"…." 

Then, Crystra felt Miroku groped her in her butt.

SLAAAPPPP!!!

"HENTAAIII!!!!!" screeched Crystra as she slapped him hard enough that sent him fly into tree. 

CRASHH!!! As he crash into tree and knock out cold.

"…." All people look at her with amuse.

" Ops, sorry I didn't mean hit him." Said Crystra.

" Don't worry about him, he'll be okay when he awaken." Said Sango.

"Mmm… Not bad people." Thought Crystra as she decides to join them.

________________________________________________________________

Whee! Finally! I finish it. Hope you like it and please review! ^-^  


End file.
